la vie en rose
by Ophelia-Madeline
Summary: Madeline Marie Masen Cullen. This is her story, and how she fell in love with the most dangerous vampire in the world, Demetri.This is the story about what happens when the past is revealed and the future unclear. i know really bad summary but i am telling you this story will knock your socks off xoxoxo
1. prologue

Prologue

It was a cold night, colder than usual. It was 1957, and they had waited for this day for a long time. They knew if they went through with this there was no turning back. He of all people knew how dangerous this was. Knowing what they would do to him, knowing what he would do to him, but looking at her with her golden eyes. Walking down the aisle in her white dress he knew he had not made a mistake. As the priest started the ceremony they knew, their life was going to start.

"Demetri please repeat after me, I Demetri, take you Madeline to be my wife" the priest said.

"I Demetri, take you Madeline to be my wife".

"To have and to hold in sickness, till death do us part"

At that the two vampires laughed silently to themselves. And he repeated.

"To have and to hold in sickness, till death do us part"

"And you Madeline repeat after me, I Madeline take you Demetri to be my husband, to have and to hold in sickness, till death do us part"

"I Madeline, take you Demetri to be my husband, to have and to hold in sickness, till death do us part"

"And without further a due I now pronounce you..."

And then suddenly the doors of the chapel slam open and enter a hand full of black hooded figures and three others. As Demetri holds Madeline in his arm which he knows might be the last he whispers,

"I will always love you, no matter what happens I will always love you"

At that he gave her his Volturi necklace and placed it on her head. She gave him her engagement ring and they were torn from each other's arms.

"Stop Edward you're hurting me. Let me go this is none of your concern."

"This is my concern Madeline I am your brother and I will not let you waste your life on this demon"

"Edward please I love him, I love him" she said through her sobs.

At that Edward dragged his biological sister out of the chapel wile Demetri screamed profanities at him. Aro the leader of the Volturi thanked Carlisle for informing them on the eloping of the two. For he would not know what to do without his best asset to the guard.

And so the two parties went their separate ways both dragging the love birds away so they could not be together. Or would they.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Present day)

As she looked down from the tree she was hiding in you could see them all. She could see her mother and her farther. She could see her sisters and brothers, and her sister in law and their hybrid child they created. And in the moment she felt that emotion she wished that never had risen. Hate. Hate for what he took away from her. Hate for that he had the nerve to judge her love life when he was the one whom nearly started a war. But then again he is her brother and despite the complication they had in the past they were still family.

As she looked down at the scene all she could think of is how happy they all were. Maybe they didn't care that she was supposedly dead. The whole world thought she was dead. Not even Demetri could find her, but how. Madeline had a gift. It was a gift so rare not even Eleazar could detect it. There was no name for it. She could attain the opposite gift of another vampire, the strength of the gift depended on the twos relationship. For example she can be untraceable. She could be standing right next to you and you could not smell her or hear her. This came in handy for her when she wanted to run away from her enemies, but she has used it for different reasons all together. She used it to run away. Why. Well after Edward, Carlisle and Emmett took her away Edward decided it would be best if they (him and Madeline) left the coven for a while. And so they did. And Edward decided to take matters into his own hands and teach her. So he went to the only people he knew would do the job.

These vampires where nomads, very old. They dated back thousands of years. He wasn't going to leave her their forever, just until she understood how evil the Volturi are. They knew more about them than anyone else he knew. But things took a turn for the worst. One of the other vampires their took a liking to her and decided to take her away with him. When Edward found the man Madeline was nowhere to be found. The vampire said he had killed her because she refused to pleasure his desires. So Edward killed the vampire and returned home to break the news to Esme and Carlisle. But what Edward dint know is that Madeline was controlling his mind and placing thoughts in it. As Edward can read thoughts she can place thoughts in the mind. Opposite gift attained.

And so after that she travelled all over the world looking for a new home to settle in. You might be wondering why she didn't go to Demetri, well she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to she could not disobey her brother. He was all that was left of her real family. If she broke that bond she would always have a whole in her heart.

So here she is looking down at the family she wishes to return to. And for just a second lets her guard down and...

"Carlisle do you smell that" Esme said confused.

"Yes I do, but it couldn't be"

"It's impossible. Wait look there in the tree hurry get her" Rosalie said.

And at that the men ran to catch her before she ran off and they could never catch her again. Edward leaped on top of her a grabbed onto her arms as tight as he possibly can. And there she was, his sister. He stared into her deep golden eyes and saw the hurt and the pain in them. At that Carlisle removed Edward from her and took his daughter in his arms.

"Oh my darling we have missed you so much, your mother will be so happy" Carlisle said while holding back sobs.

At that she ran to her mother and they held each other and cried with tears of joy. And she thought finally her life might just fall into place.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As she greeted her family for the first time in 50 years she felt the love she was deprived of for so long. Edward on the other hand was scared. He had never mentioned anything about Madeline to Bella. How would he be able to explain to her who she was or why she was not with them?

"I am sorry but who are you?" Bella asked out of pure confusion.

"Edward has never told you of me before"

"No he hasn't actually he hasn't" and with that she sends a death glare to him.

"Well Bella" Carlisle spoke with such grace, "Madeline is Edwards sister. Now we believed that she had been dead for I would say 50 years, but miraculously she is not."

"Why didn't you tell me" Bella responded quite madly.

"I dint think it was important" Edward responded "it was in my past I dint know how you would react Bella"

"Well I'm a little mad right now"

"Its not his fault Bella" Madeline interrupted "its mine see if I dint hold my grudge on Edward we would have me a lot sooner, so please let's just start over, hi I am Madeline Marie Mason Cullen, Edwards little sister its nice to meet you."

And at that everything went into place. Renesmee and Madeline had very much in common; the two both had the same colour hair and are or were being raised by vampires. Which she admits at times can be a tad annoying.

Everything was finally in place in her life, except for 1 thing, him. He was the only thing she dint have and quite frankly couldn't have. She dint want to take a chance asking anyone else about this. Since Bella was the only one who Edward couldn't read her mind. She needed to know. She needed to know if he was safe, r if he found someone new.

"Hey Bella can I ask you something"

"Sure what is it Hun"

"Well I wanted to know about the Volturi"

"What about them"

"I was just wondering about the guard if there are any new members and such, any weddings maybe"

"No not really why"

"Aw no reason I just remembered this one vampire that is in the guard, oh what his name Demetri I think is isn't he a tracker"

"Aw yeah him, Edward hates him I don't know why I guess its cause if Alice."

"Why would you say its cause of her?"

"Well she is the most valuable Vampire I know, I mean no one else I know can see the future. And with Demetri, if she tried to run away he could find her anywhere."

"Aw yeah that makes sense" she said "Well thanks Bella see you latter"

Later that afternoon Madeline went back to her room and saw Renesmee looking through her jewelry, which she dint mind since she always wore her Volturi necklace. But she didn't this morning, and it was in her jewelry box and...

"Auntie why do you have this, aren't they evil." Renesmee said.

"Who is evil baby" Bella said as she walked into the room and took the necklace out of her hand. She stared at the necklace, then back at Madeline.

"Why do you have this?"

I can explain Bella it's not what you look like please I can explain"

"You know what they did to use and your one of them, wait that's where you where the past 50 years fighting for them"

At this point her yell could be heard from a mile away, and in an instant the whole family was in her room watching this scene.

"Bella its not what you think let her explain first" Esme said as calm as possible.

"Please Bella just sit down and I will explain"

And at that they went to the leaving room where Madeline would start at the beginning and finally tell the story that she has kept bottled up inside for 50 years.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They were all settled in the living room waiting to hear the story from the past. Her hands were shaking from fear that Bella will never accept her.

"Where should I start mum" she said her voice very uneasy

"I think the beginning would be best, the very beginning"

"I was born in 1912. I was as they say a surprise to the family. When our mother got hit with the influenza it was not long till we all got it, I fortunately was lucky enough to not get it but I was sent away to live with a great aunt who lived in New York. When Carlisle changed Edward he legally came to adopted me from her and he has been my farther ever since. Then Esme came and we were really a family. Things took a turn when Edward rebelled against Carlisle and decided he was better off with blood. And this is where our story really starts. This is where I met him."

Flashback to 1929

"Madeline did you practice your French my dear this morning"

"Yes mum I did, and Italian and Spanish and I even practiced the piano may I please read my book now"

"Oh alright but don't forget tomorrow we are having tea with Miss Beauxgarde, so please prepare what you would to like to wear."

"Yes Yes don't worry I won't forget"

She finally sat down to read her novel Les Enfants Terribles that she had been waiting for. At times she wished she went to regular school but farther believed it was best for her to be taught by Esme where he knew she would be getting a proper education. Esme was a newborn so she dint get out much. She only visited Miss Beauxgarde because well she did not smell appealing, for a vampire or not. She quite enjoyed being home with her anyway. She was her adoptive mother and she loved her none the less. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"I will get it" she yelled to her farther who was in his study.

She went to open the door and at it were two men, which she assumed where vampires just by the blackness of their eyes. The first was a tall large very built dark haired man while the other was a smaller built man with dark blond hair. This one caught her attention. For some strange reason she was attracted to him almost instantly.

"May I help you gentleman"

"Yes you may" the dark haired on said "is Carlisle here we must speak with him"

"Yes one moment please"

And at that she went to get her farther from his study. The men talked for what seemed hours but what most probably 15 minutes. An all through this time the man with blond hair constantly was looking at her. Not that she minded because she could not keep her eyes off of him either. There was something about him that she loved but she dint even know his name.

When the men were finished talking Carlisle came back and sat down with Madeline and Esme in the sitting room.

"Farther who were those men may I ask."

"They were part of the Volturi, those men were Demetri and Felix, and they are part of the guard. They wish for us to come for a visit to Italy. "

"And will we be going, oh please say yes it would give me an excuse to use my Italian"

"of course we will b be going my sweet" he said" it would be an insult to refuse"

End of flashback

"So we went to Italy. I must say I don't know if I ever had the most fun their than anywhere else. Demetri coincidentally was in charge of making sure I was entertained. He brought me to the best places in all of Volterra, I ate the best food I have ever eaten in my life, and we fell madly in love with each other. When it was time for me to leave he promised to keep in touch so we did. We would correspond through letters. The letters slowed down when Edward came back because I dint want him to know about us yet. I knew exactly what he would say"

"I would say you are a fool to love a man for who would live and serve that scum in Italy" Edward yelled out from across the room.

"You know as well as I Edward why he still remains with them it's because of you and what you drove me to do. I could have been happy we all could have been happy, but you couldn't let that happen because of jealousy." She yelled back trying not to cry.

"Please continue. I want to know what happens next." Bella said while reaching for Madeline's hand.

"Of course Bella, of course."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I was changed into a vampire in 1930. I was 18 years old. I learnt how to control my thirst and by the time Rose and Emmett came I was fully able to help Carlisle at the hospital. Edward had come back and you can say all was well. It was until after the war ended. It was 1946 and the Volturi asked us to join then once again to meet Rose Emmett and me as vampires..."

Flash back to 1946

"Rose have you seen my blue dress" Madeline yelled from upstairs.

"I don't know Hun, maybe check my closet it might be there" Rosalie responded.

"I have never seen her so excited to go on a trip" Edward said suspiciously.

"Well she loved Italy last time we visited I guess she must want to go again" Esme said quickly.

As the family had everything all packed and ready they set off on their journey to Italy. When they arrived in Volterra they went straight to the volturi. As they were walking through the hall Madeline was crabbed by the back and led into a room.

"Hey what in the name of..." as she turned around it was him. He looked exactly the same as she left him."Oh my god it's you, I can't believe it or hi have missed you so much"

"My darling you have no idea how hard it was not for me to come to you and kiss you" and then he kissed her with such passion only the interruption at the door, tor them apart.

"I am sorry to interrupted dear but we have to say hello to everyone first" Esme said with such calmness.

The group entered the hall where Aro, Caius, and Marcus. There was a happy greeting said to all. After everyone was settled in the two lovers sneaked out and tour the city. The whole time the two were holding hands, played a song. La Vie en Rose by Edith Piaf.

As the two were entering the castle hand in hand, Edward was waiting there by the door. He had waited there all night.

"So did you two have fun" he said irritated.

"Yes in fact we did" Demetri said.

"How dare you take my sister out you disgusting murderer?"

"Look who is talking. You ran away from your family just so you could have a taste of the real world hey Eddie"

At that he lunged for Demetri, and the two were fighting.

End Flashback

"I beat him far and square in that fight" Edward said.

"It was not a far fight, we stopped it before you did anything you could have regretted" Said Carlisle, from the door way.

"But what happened after they stopped fighting." Asked Bella.

"We went home. Apparently that was the best solution in the matter. But we waited till the proper moment and tried to get away and marry but once again the caught us" she answered angrily, " but my brother thought it best I be sold to some people who could teach me a lesson hey Edward"

"I only did that to insure your safety, I did it for you"

"There are allot of things Edward that you tend to do for me" at that she marched out of the room and into the forest.


	6. just a note

Hello guys i just wanted to say that the reason i wrote this story is for my own self happiness and i am not a professional writer, so please do not judge me. i do this for my own pleasure. i love that you all have your opinions about the story and i would love to hear them but please just be a little nicer next time when sending a review.

thank you :)


	7. Chapter 5

**As she sat their alone in the forest she contemplated whether or not she should go to Demetri. She had hopped Edward would understand now due to his situation. But no he is not. The suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and it was Bella. **

" hey thought you might need someone to talk to. "

" I guess its good to talk sometimes. "

" yeah it helps ... What do you think your gonna do"

" I don't even know. I mean I would just love to go to him right now and run away but I know Edward would never accept us. He would hunt us down till the end of the world. "

" listen to me, I know my husband he can be stubborn sometimes but trust me just tell him how you feel don't will understand ."

" real?"

" realy and if not I will just have to convince him myself"

And the two ladies went inside to convince Edward . Madeline told Edward that to live without Demetri is like him living without Bella. He was still unsure about the whole idea of his sister going to bring a guy home who not so long ago wanted his family dead but how could he say no. The look on her face when he spoke of her was remarkable. It was the same look Bella had when she would talk about him

" fine but only if someone comes with you, it will be much safer". Edward said.

"I will go with her, it will be fun haven't gone to Italy in a while" said Emmett " me and Rose will go it'll be fun"


	8. Chapter 6

_**Sorry soo short but don't worry it get better real soon xoxox thanks for all the reviews**_

* * *

As she got off the plane she felt this wave of fear come over her. What if he didn't care for her anymore. What if he moved on to some other porcelain princess. All they doubts started to come up in her head.

" hey Maddy it's gonna be fine don't worry" rose reassured her.

But she was she was so worried.

So the plan was that Maddy was going to go to volterra storm into the castle and do the rescue the damsel in distress thing, per say.

Soo Shen entered the doors of their dungeon castle and walked down the hall way ...

Demetri's point of view

Aro was announcing something about how they all must be on guard for these new half human half vampire children when ...

"do you hear that.." said Alec

" I don't smell anything do you" Demetri said.

Then the doors swung open and entered Madeline. Whom they all thought to be dead. And she said.

"hello boys miss me"

They were all in shock. No one could move, especially Demetri. He just kept starring at her as if she was a ghost.

"it's impossible " Aro said.

" we'll I am here flesh and blood so to speak. "

" everyone please leave the room but not you Demetri no not you you can stay"

At that all the members of the guard left. But Demetri came close to Madeline and held her hand and whispered. ...

" still makes my heart skip a beat when ever I see you."


End file.
